


Placation

by RradioactivePpanda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Animalistic, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Bonding, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RradioactivePpanda/pseuds/RradioactivePpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes into heat while in custody of the Military Police and is really damn aggressive (more then usual, anyway). MP, with the aid of Hanji, come up with a plan to subdue him, roping the Omega Armin Arlert into the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> a Kinkmeme fill, promt and fill here:  
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2848.html?thread=3803680#cmt3803680  
> I tried to tick all the boxes, came out more Dubcon that I initially intended but that cant be helped, I cant see it anyother way woops

‘Sir! It’s Jaeger Sir!’ cried the soldier, his eyes wide and hair in a state of disarray, his breath hurried as he stood in front of the commander of the military police, his clenched hands shaking as he holds the salute ‘we don’t know what to do, but he’s getting increasingly violent, and no one can even get close!’

The commander surveyed him for a moment, and leans forward onto his desk before an overexcited Hanji popped her head around the open door.

‘I was just returning to the survey corps, but I couldn’t help but hear in my passing- You can’t control Jaeger?’ she questioned, her cheeks flushing with excitement. The soldier stammered out an affirmative before she hurried in and pushed him to the side, right up to the commander’s desk. He resignedly sat back in his chair, crossing his arms.

‘Please, commander, let me deal with this’ she said, leaning forward into his personal space, fingers clutching the edge of the desk ‘I’ve had my suspicions for a while; I believe Eren to be an Alpha and evidently he is coming into heat. I hope- no, I feel- feel that we can use this to our advantage, if only we can control his heat’

At this point the soldier, forgotten behind Hanji, spoke up

‘No, commander, there is no way we can control him- we’ve had a scientist and two men injured from just entering his cell!’ he stammered, blushing when both superiors turned to look at him ‘he is so aggressive, sir, full of energy and restless. We’ve chained him, but he gets increasingly agitated’

‘Exactly! He needs to release and once he is sated, well, who knows how he could be harnessed…’ Hanji trailed off, thoughtfully readjusting her glasses ‘tell me, soldier, has he dealt with himself at all?’

The soldier stared for a moment, uncomprehending before realising what she meant

‘Uh, no, he won’t do anything like that whilst guarded or watched’ 

The commander finally spoke, cutting off Hanji’s reply

‘We cannot afford to have Jaeger out of control like this, who knows what damage he could inflict. Soldier, have you tried sedating him?’ he asked, turning to the young man.

‘Yes, sir. That is why we had a medic in there, you see. But with men holding him down Jaeger still managed to break the medic’s rib after the injection, and the sedative has not taken any effect’

The commander sighed and turned back to Hanji

‘Fine, tell me what must be done’

‘well,’ she started, a manic gleam in her eye ‘ first we need an omega…’


	2. The Introduction

Armin had been having trouble reading, and frowned as he reread the same line for the sixth time. The words just didn’t seem to stick, and he felt his mind wandering once more to Eren rather than on the book in front of him. But doing that, imagining Eren alone and most likely angry to cover up being scared, just made his stomach clench uneasily and with an angry sigh he let his head drop onto the book with a thunk.

The door suddenly swung open, and Armin yanked his head up, pushing the blonde strands from his eyes and looking over his shoulder to see Hanji dramatically enter the room, followed by two military police. 

‘Ah, Artlert, I’ve been looking all over for you’ Hanji said, nodding towards him. With a horrible sinking feeling Armin eyed up the burly lackeys behind her. Hanji continued, slinking closer to where Armin was sat.

‘You see, I have a…job, a very peculiar job, and only a few people can do it. And you, well you are one of those few people, Armin, if I may call you that.’ She approaches him and leans over a shoulder, gently closing the book and resting her weight on him. The fifteen year old stiffened, and although she was trying to be reassuring, Armin only felt her weight to be threatening, and he gulped, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

‘oh Armin, thank gods that you’re an omega’

++

Eren angrily yanked at the chain on his wrist, steam rising from where he pulled too hard. His blood was furiously pumping through his veins and the rush pulsed in his head, which he shook in an attempt to clear it. He had been straining against his trousers for the best part of the day, and no amount of readjusting himself seemed to help. He had briefly considered just jerking off, but from previous experience with his heat Eren knew there was little relief to be had from that, and like hell was he gonna whack off with the guards standing right in front of the bars of his cell and the replacement medic they had brought in sitting just there with a clipboard.

Furious, Eren gave the chain a final yank before turning over on his side to face the wall, constantly aware of the pressure in his underwear and trying hard not to be reduced to a mindless rutting animal. He slowed his breath, heavily panting before managing to steady his heartbeat. Yet just as his blood seemed to calm a sudden smell sent it racing again. Eren twitched, his nostrils flaring as the smell steadily strengthened, a heady aroma that made him sit up and hold his head up high to get a better idea of it. He wasn’t even exaggerating when he thought that that smell was the best scent he had ever got hold of, and he brushed off the uneasy feeling that it was far too familiar as he turned to the door and got off the bed in anticipation. 

Footsteps came closer, as did the scent, and suddenly Hanji turned the corner and Eren’s eyes narrowed before growing wide when Armin appeared behind her, one shoulder gripped in the large hand of a military soldier. His eyes were huge and white in his pale face and his hands clenched at his sides.

‘Eren!’ he gasped out when he saw the other teenager, and tugged his shoulder from the guard to rush to the bars separating them. Eren moved forward and then suddenly realised that it was Armin, Armin his childhood friend, Armin the clever one, who was making his heart beat harder than it ever had before and he surged forward only to get yanked back by the manacle around his wrist.

‘Armin? What- Why are you here?’ Eren asked urgently, tugging at his chain, finding it difficult to speak or even think clearly in such proximity to that scent. The other boy opened his mouth when Hanji’s hand suddenly fell on his shoulder again, making him jump and squeak. She motioned to the guard to open the cell and then firmly steered Armin in, smiling at Eren over the top of the short boy’s blonde head. 

Eren’s eyes widened as he realised what she was doing and he threw himself back onto the bed up against the wall, scrambling to get as far away as possible from Armin.

‘N-no no! You can’t put him in here- you can’t-’ he stammered hurriedly, holding up his unchained hand to ward them away. Armin halted, surprised by his friend’s actions before he picks up on something that he had previously not noticed; the strong scent of pheromones, a rich smell calling to him. 

‘o-Oh’ was all he could say, the revelation dawning visibly on his face, before Hanji got impatient and shoved him forcefully into the cell and locking the door behind the shivering boy.

‘Oh, and Armin?’ she called sweetly to him, low enough that Eren had to strain to hear what she would say ‘I would hate to think of what we would be forced to do if Eren doesn’t somehow… calm down’

And with that threat hanging in the air Hanji grabbed the clipboard from the silent medic, stepped back and took a seat in the chair opposite the cell, her leg bouncing up and down and the pencil she had pulled from her ponytail tapping against the papers.


	3. The Acceptance

‘Armin, you can’t be in here’ Eren hissed at him, covering his nose and mouth with his free hand, as if that could halt the scent from fully taking control of him. 

Armin wasn’t listening though; instead he stared blankly at the ground in front of him whilst thoughts ran through his head. Eren had clearly gone into heat, and he had been allowed to wallow in it for far too long. Previously when this happened the three of them had managed to control the heats, keeping Eren and Armin apart and leaving Mikasa to placate Eren when he was in the throes of his urges. Armin had already grown used to this occasional separation before and during the heat; he had never before seen Eren so far into it, nor so affected. This far along, and without Mikasa there to soothe Eren, there was only one thing that could calm him; an omega.

It all clicked into place in Armin’s mind, as he recalled Hanji’s interest in his omega status and her thinly veiled insinuations. There was only one possible path he could take, without endangering Eren.

He raised a shaking hand to the buttons of his shirt

++

Eren watched in disbelief as Armin began to undress

‘Wh-what are you doing? Armin? Armin?!’ Eren hissed again, wanting to rush over and redress the younger boy, yet also needing to keep his distance. Armin remained silent though, bowing his head as he shrugged off his shirt to reveal the wiry muscles that hid under pale skin. He folded the shirt and set it down on the floor, neat and tidy. To Eren’s dawning horror, he then moved to his trousers, unzipping his fly and carefully stepping out of them, once more folding them into the pile where he left his shoes and then socks. 

Eren had been unable to speak as he watched each inch of Armin’s skin be uncovered and found himself scanning the other’s body with greedy eyes; fascinated by the prominent collar bones, studying the hollow dip where Armin’s hip bones jutted. His eyes followed the contour of those lines until they rested on Armin’s clothed crotch before he suddenly shook his head and turned it away from him, gritting his teeth

‘Armin, please, don’t do this’ he pleaded from behind his clenched jaw ‘please. You don’t know- know what I can do’

Armin shook his head softly, moving slowly across the room in only his underwear and with his arms crossed protectively over his chest

‘Armin’ Eren warned, increasingly worried, and increasingly tempted to let go and chase down that intoxicating smell ‘go, please’

When Armin only took another step Eren almost burst. How could the military police do this? Use one of his closest friends like this? Force them into something so very brutal and barbaric? Eren kneaded his forehead before abruptly lashing out at Armin.

‘Armin get the fuck out!’ he snapped, finally getting a reaction from the young teenager who faltered in his path to his friend ‘Get out! I don’t want you here, I’ll hurt you, I swear I will so just fuck off’

Armin was momentarily shocked before he shook his head and murmured Eren’s name. His words went unnoticed by the other boy so he spoke louder to get heard

‘Eren, don’t! I know what you’re trying to do’ he yelled, recommencing his way over, with a more determined pace ‘I know you too well, you don’t scare me. You don’t scare me…’

Armin came to a halt, inches from the bed, well within Eren’s reach; he slowly reached forward, placing a hand on the dark, wild hair. Though Eren flinched, Armin remained, his fingers steady and threaded through the black strands. Gently he tipped Eren’s head back, the flashing green eyes rising to meet solemn blue. Armin leant forward, bringing his face close, too close, to Eren’s. The shuddery breath he released brushed the others parted lips

‘Let me,’ he whispered, eyes sliding shut, ‘let me help’

++

Armin’s scent filled his nostrils, intoxicating and sweet and it was all Eren could do to hold still as blonde hair fell either side of his face in a feathery curtain and soft lips brushed his own. Eren could feel them tremble and he watched Armin’s face through his lashes before he slipped his hands up to the soft, almost feminine curve of his jaw and his own eyes slid shut of their own accord. He tilted his face and gently opened the other’s lips and Armin’s sweet breath rushed into his mouth. Suddenly he felt as though he had lost control again, the shared air and the scent that followed triggering something within the titan shifter and before he was even aware of it he had ran his hand down Armin’s chest to grab him by the waist and pull him down the bed. When he regained control Armin was beneath him, his smaller hands fisted in Eren’s shirt as he stared up at him, a flush rising to the soft cheeks. Eren groaned and dropped his head to the juncture of Armin’s neck and shoulder, where he breathed in deeply, and licked at the supple skin. 

Armin tensed, and Eren knew he could feel his heavy member straining up against him.

‘I’m sorry Armin, I didn’t mean to-’ Eren searched for the words ‘I’m trying not to but it’s so hard and – and’

‘Eren,’ Armin sighed, bringing his arms up to encircle the others rapidly rising and falling chest ‘it’s ok, I’m ok, I know- I – I trust you’

‘I’m not sure I will be able to stop’ Eren whispered into the other’s ear. 

Armin let out a shaky breath before spreading his legs either side of Eren’s hips and clutching them with his knees.

‘I know, just go’

For a beat neither boy moves. 

And then Eren loses it.


	4. The Taking

Eren can’t think straight, can’t see straight- hell, he’s not even sure that this is real. All that seems to be tangible is the warm, very much /there/ body beneath his, which gasped and shuddered when his hands clutched at it. His blood felt as if it could burst from within his veins and all he could hear other than his own loud panting was the dull roar of his blood rushing in his head. Every place that he had contact with Armin seems to burn and tingle- his hips where Armin’s knees rested, his shoulders where Armin’s hand grasped and his lips, that traced the outside of the boys mouth before moving down and following the other’s blood as it pulsed down his neck. All he could think is thank god Armin took his clothes off before. 

Armin held his breath when Eren moved down from his face and over to his collarbone, lavishing attention on the contours of his skin with kisses and sharp bites. He let out a stuttering gasp when Eren bit particularly hard but it doesn’t nothing to wane the mounting lust he feels in return. Armin could just catch sight of Eren’s eyes hungrily following all the lines of his own body, pupils blown wide and encased in a slim ring of vibrant green that almost glows under his dark brown brows. Eren didn’t seem to realise that he was being studied by Armin though and with an intense shudder he finally rolled his hips down onto the smaller teen beneath him

Armin gasped, arching slightly and dug his blunt nails into the coarse muscle under Eren’s shirt. A pulsating blush rose to his cheeks and spread, making the tips of his ears go red and his chest too- Armin knew he overthinking, even at a time like this, but he really wish he knew what he could do. Should he prepare himself in some way? What if Eren was too out of it to know what he was doing? He could almost slap himself for being so over analytical, but fuck if he wasn’t scared- he adamantly denied being scared of Eren, not his closest friend Eren, but he was scared of the situation.

As if sensing Armin’s raising panic Eren growled and sealed their lips again in a bruising kiss- more a chance to dominate Armin than to actually kiss though, and his hand travelled down rapidly, drifting down the ribs of the pale boy and dipping under his underwear to grasp at the half hard cock nestled amongst light hair. Armin squeaked and jerked up into Eren’s hand, his toes curling and his thighs clenching the larger’s sides with a force he didn’t expect.

‘a-ahh Eren ngh’ Armin panted, pulling a his shoulders and throwing his head back, baring his neck to the titan shifter who licked a broad wet strip up it, tasting his racing pulse. To his embarrassment Armin could feel himself grow wet in his underwear, his entrance clenching and tensing with his cock being stimulated by Eren’s large palm. He tried to push the feeling aside though, knowing it would be far better to be too wet than too dry. Thinking about the logistics of the situation made him tense up again and Eren nipped at his ear, drinking in the smaller boys soft pants. 

++

Eren could smell Armin getting wet, almost taste it in the air and when the others knees clenched once more around his hips Eren couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed Armin and flipped him over onto his front, pulling up the blonde’s hips and spreading his thighs with his own knees. He buried his head in the curve of the small of Armin’s back, and breathed in deeply, relishing the scent that seemed to jolt straight down to his fit to burst member. He yanked down Armin’s underwear, listening to Armin’s whines as he spread the others cheeks, his thumbs dipping into the crease which slowly but steadily gathered sticky moisture from the entrance. 

Armin tensed under him but before he could react Eren had leant forward and licked the almost transparent liquid coating his hole, softly plunging it in for a second. Armin let out a low keening sound, pushing his hips back towards Eren and gritting the sheets between his teeth. With a last lick to Armin Eren reared up on his knees and pushed his trousers down far enough for his hard on to finally be free of the constraints of his underwear. Armin threw a look over his shoulder and almost cried out- Eren’s cock looked absurdly painful, red and angry and also far too large, but Eren didn’t give him a chance to move- he grabbed Armin’s hips and pulled him back down the mattress, so he was up flush against the other boy. 

Eren let out a groan and he rutted briefly against Armin, his member gathering the moisture there and slipping between Armin’s cheeks. Armin grabbed the sheets beneath his hand and focused his wide eyes forward, unconsciously holding his breath as he felt Eren position himself behind him. When the titan shifter began to stubbornly push forward Armin clenched his eyes shut tight, pressing his forehead into the bed as the member forced its head in past the entrance of his hole. Armin couldn’t help clenching up, his insides almost forcing Eren back out, but Eren, out of control and panting crazily had none of it, and strained against Armin.

‘nnngh, Eren,’ Armin whined, ‘calm-calm down I- I can’t’

Instead Eren, past comprehension of Armin’s words leant forward, covering Armin with his body and resting his head briefly on the back of Armin’s neck. Then, suddenly and without warning, he bit down, teeth sinking into the flesh and breaking the skin.

Armin cried out, thrashing in Eren’s grip, but the shock of the bite meant he released the tension he had been holding below and Eren ploughed in, burying himself up to the hilt into Armin’s soft insides. For a moment they were still, Armin’s eyes wide and brimming with tears and Eren’s teeth still sunk into his neck. Then Eren rolled his hips, grinding up against Armin and he shivered and gasped out Eren’s name, tightening around his length. Eren couldn’t seem to wait for long though and before Armin had even begun to really adjust to the heavy fullness and the impossible stretch Eren pulled out forcefully, his cock dragging along the walls of Armin’s channel. Soon he was pounding roughly into the smaller boy, with each thrust he jerked Armin forward until he anchored him- one hand pinning down Armin’s wrist and the other clenched around his lower waist where there was still a little fat to soften the protrusion of his bony hips. 

Tears were running down Armin’s face, and into his open mouth, their saltiness stinging where he had bitten through the skin of his lower lip. He brought his free hand up to his mouth and bit down on his knuckles, trying to muffle the disjointed whimpers that bounced up from his throat every time Eren surged back into him. Thankfully he felt his insides moisten further, allowing Eren to glide more smoothly into him; though a part of him told Armin that it was blood that shouldn’t be there. 

Eren was getting more and more aggressive, slamming forward with such a ferocity it was Armin could do not to start fighting to get away. Eren finally withdrew his teeth from Armin’s neck, and lapped at the blood there before lowering his head again; Armin could hear and feel his heavy pants gust past his ear, making his sodden hair twirl past his eyes. Eren growled then, and sat back, dragging Armin with him, his arms wrapped across the other’s midsection. The new position meant Armin straddled the black haired teen and his cock somehow managed to prod further, uncomfortably jerking into previously untouched flesh. Eren’s movements, though no less powerful, were certainly becoming more disjointed and Armin realised he was close to completion. When Eren pushed his head against Armin’s shoulder blades, he let out a sigh, deep and yearning. 

Suddenly Armin became aware of a new sort of pressure, deep inside himself. With dawning horror he looked down, past his own half hard cock to see Eren’s member be swallowed by his own body, but each time it came out it had grown in size, the base widening especially. Armin cried out when he realised what was happening; Eren’s cock was beginning to knot, and soon Armin wouldn’t be able to move away from it at all. At this he began to struggle, calling Eren’s name and telling him desperately to let go- but Eren was too far gone, and he only clutched harder at the smaller teen, forcing the writhing body back down onto his cock for the last time with a growl rising threateningly in his throat. 

‘o-oh, ’Armin whimpered, forgotten tears splashing onto the bed sheets ‘oh no Eren-’

Eren’s cock then got too large for it to slide out from Armin, although he jerked at it once or twice. Armin, already having had a hard time taking Eren’s large cock began to arch against him, his back going as taught as a bow when Eren’s knot swelled even more, solidly plugging his entrance. 

And then Eren came.

He stilled for a second and then groaned, long and heavy and his seed shot out into Armin, painting his insides with copious white. Armin could feel Eren pulsing, white hot inside of him and he shuddered, keening low in his throat and he was packed, the liquid splashing up far into him. Bit by bit the heavy weight increased and armin had to look away from his own stomach as it began to swell slightly, the bulge distending sickeningly. Other than the continuous filling of his insides and their rapidly moving chests, everything was still for a moment and the only sound was their heaving breathing as their heartbeats slowed.

It took a while for Eren to stop cumming, and even after he does, the knot doesn’t subside, leaving Armin bonelessly slumped against Eren, uncomfortably full and stretched. Only after Eren’s breathing has totally calmed does the knot begin to shrink, and Armin takes his chance, pulling himself up and off Eren’s cock, which pops out from him with an absurd noise. To make matters worse once the plug of the knot has moved Eren’s cum trickles out after it, sluggishly dripping from his swollen, bloodied entrance and onto his and Eren’s thighs. Armin watched it drip, horrified and Eren suddenly moves behind him, lazily pushing the small blond forward so he fell off Eren and onto his side, where he curled up. Eren seemed to still not be lucid, even with his limp, bloodied cock sated, and he followed Armin down, curiously parting his cheeks with his hands again and looking on it fascination at the gaping hole. Armin weakly protested but stifled his noise when Eren brought his fingers up and wiped the cum trickling out of him back up his thigh, where he slowly pushed it back over the rim of his entrance, ensuring as much of his seed as possible is still within the omega. 

Finally, seemingly satisfied with his handy work, Eren moved back up Armin, curling his taller body over Armin’s and nuzzling his face into the crevice of his neck. With a sated sigh Eren fell asleep, unaware of the slight sobbing hiccups that racked Armin’s body as he tried to ignore the violated, sticky feeling of his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


End file.
